nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Free School Meals Act (Unpassed)
Draft by: Polvia (RG), The Nihilistic view (LD) Sponsors: Maklohi Vai (LD), Ainin (TR), Geilinor (LD), Slazliyka (CP), Unicario (NIFP), Oneracon (RG), Rumostan (CMP), The Realm of God (PC), Mitonesia, Potenco (RG) Article 1 – Purposes of this Act (2) To assist households struggling with meeting the costs for supplying adequate food and nutrition to their members. (3) To promote the adequate nutrition of the people of the nation.Article 2 – Area of Effect (2) The Ministry of Education shall be charged with ensuring the enforcement of the provisions of this act in conjunction with the Ministry of Health. (3) Any private educational facilities that offer meals of any kind will be required to adhere to the regulatory authority of the Ministry of Health. (For more on the regulation of private institutions see Article 4). Article 3 - Free School Meals (2) Public secondary education institutions shall offer three meal periods to those students who attend the school. The first of these shall be offered starting before the beginning of the first class period of the school schedule. The second shall be offered near midday, as permitted by the class schedules. The third shall be offered starting upon the conclusion of the final class period of the school schedule. (3) School meal periods shall be at least equal in length to the average time of a class period. (4) All meals and meal plans provided by public primary and secondary educational institutions shall be offered free of out-of-pocket expenses to the students attending those schools. Public tertiary educational institutions shall be able to charge for meals and meal plans as defined in Article 5 Section a, but are to be encouraged to provide the meals and meal plans free of out-of-pocket expense. (5) Any and all public tertiary education facilities, in which is offered on-campus housing or any form of offered accommodation that is viable to students, or the equivalent to it, shall be required to offer meal plans to the students who are in those accommodations. These meal plans shall offer at least three obtainable meals to these students daily. (b) Those students who are without employment or have an income at or below the national poverty line shall be exempt from these charges.(6) The organizing and regulation of meals, and their contents, shall fall upon the authority of the Ministry of Health. The Ministry of Health is to base the regulation and requirements primarily upon the needs of a healthy diet.Article 4 – Private Institutions and Exceptions (b) There shall be a six (6) percent tax on all school funded meal sales that are not to Health Ministry standards.(2) No food items that are brought individually, by students, to the school are to be subject to regulation. (a) This does not apply for those food items that contain toxic substances, foods barred by individual school policies or any foods that are a significant hazard to the individual or other students and faculty. (3) The use of machines that distribute packaged foods is to be considered separate from school meals, and not specifically subject to this legislation. (a)Those packaged foods that contain toxic substances or any foods that are a significant hazard to the individual or other students and faculty shall not be permitted to be sold through these machines.